Don't Leave Me
by DarthMaine
Summary: Vriska and John have a bright future ahead of them being married for two years and with a child on the way. But one night, their lives are changed forever. What is Vriska to do? (Humanstuck, WARNING Character death)
1. Chapter 1 When it All Ended

When it all ended

"John could you help me with my dress?"

Vriska waits patiently in front of a mirror for her husband to help her zip up her dress. She smiles when she sees his brilliant blue eyes in the mirror's reflect as he stands behind her, petting her jet black and blue highlighted hair.

"Oh course Vris, anything for you," he says, helping her zip up her dark blue and black dress.

"Thanks honey, it's been getting harder to do with, you know," she replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. John gives her a kiss as his hands go down her body and stop at her bit noticeable stomach.

"Don't worry about it, whatever makes you and Vriska junior happy," John says with a goofy grin.

"One, if it's a girl we're not naming her that. Two, I'm pretty sure it's a boy. And three, I think whatever gender the baby turns out, we name it Nick."

"Okay then, that sounds good, though I still like Vriska junior, or maybe Melody."

Vriska gave a small laugh as she messed with John's black hair.

Vriska Serket grew up with her mother and older sister Aranea in an apartment in Seattle. They preety much had everything they wanted and needed. Her mother worked a lot so it was just the two sisters at home most of the time, even leaving them alone for days. Aranea would usually just read in her room, letting Vriska do whatever she wanted to. She would mainly just set up pranks for the other residents, swim in the pool, or hang out on the roof to look out at the sound. Vriska loved the water and enjoyed the times she got to hang out on the sound and the few times her family went to the beach.

At school, she was a bit of a bully, stealing a few candies from lunch boxes, placing frogs (live and dead) in teachers' desks, and gluing live spiders in students' hair. Vriska always had a fascination with spiders. While most girls her age found them creepy, she found them to be very cool. So naturally most of her schemes involved using these arachnids, easily linking her to them and getting caught.

She only had a few friends at this time due to her attitude and personality. Four to be exact. There was Karkat, a very loud (and foul) mouthed kid and son of the church's reverend, Sollux, a complete nerd who mainly just played his Gameboy and listened to his music while hanging out, Gamzee, the son of a higher class public official, but he was very laid back and was high from sniffing too much glue and markers, and lastly Terezi, a partially blind silly girl with a love for dragons and was brought up to respect the law, as her mother was a Judge. The five of them would hang out and draw (Vriska and Terezi had the most skill out of the five), play video games (they were easily dominanted by Vriska and Sollux, and destroyed when they were on the same team), and watch videos (Vriska liked action films especially with pirates, Terezi would choose fantasy films, Karkat loved rom-coms much to everyone else's dismay, Sollux didn't really care until Let's Plays came out, and Gamzee just put in random ass cartoons to watch). The group would get into fights but somehow always got back together.

When Vriska entered the fourth grade, her mother remarried to a man named Solomon Nitram. He was a nice man, tall, and his hair was really big. He had served as a pilot in the US Air Force but now just performed stunts for shows. He moved in with them along with his two sons Rufioh and Tavros, and their pet bull dog, Tinkerbull (which was a dumb name to Vriska). Their relationship was, difficult at first. Vriska was only a few months older then Rufioh, and two years older than Tavros, so she liked to pick on the later a bit. Only a few minor things like flick his forehead, steal his underpants, tape him to his door. He never spoke up for himself due to his nerves and just let it happen, brushing it off as a joke.

After a year living together, Vriska really surprised Tavros. While he was on the playground one day at school, playing with his Pokémon plushies, a bunch of older kids surrounded him and started to beat him up, trying to take his toys away. He tried to get away but they cornered him at the play structure. Tavros was extremely scared as they got closer. However, right as the older bullies got closer to him, a wasp's nest, glue, and spiders were dumped on them, causing them to run away in terror. Tavros looked up and saw Vriska holding a bucket full of glue and a branch in her hands. She had been getting ready for another prank when she saw her step-brother running towards the structure, making her mad and causing her to help him out. When Vriska got down, Tavros hugged her tightly, surprising the young Serket, but she smiled back at him. Vriska noticed that some of his toys got ripped so she asked one of her class mates and Karkat's cousin Kanaya to have her mom fix them at her shop, offering to pay for it with her own allowance. After this day, Vriska went on to be more supportive and protective of her family.

As time went by, Vriska's mom seemed to get more and more distant from the rest. Vriska still didn't know what her job was, and she would just be blown off every time she asked. However as the years went by she became a total bitch. She started to drink at multiple hours of the day, ignore Solomon, and just avoid them.

One night, she came home very late and extremely drunk. Tavros was the only one awake at the time getting himself a glass of water. He didn't even know she was home until he found a hand around his neck. She pinned him against the wall as she choked him, causing him to drop his glass, waking Vriska up in the process. She quickly went to the kitchen to find her mother choking Tavros. She was completely confused but once she saw Tavros' scared and terrified face, she knew what to do. She grabbed Rufioh's bat (that he always leaves there even though Aranea kept telling him not to) and hit her mom in the back of the head.

She let go of Tavros, but she immediately turned her attention to Vriska. The girl grew pale as her mother approached her, fire in her eyes. She held the bat up for defense but that was easily taken from her. Her mother brought up the bat and Vriska closed her eyes in fear, waiting to be hit. But she felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes to see Solomon holding her mom back. He knocked her out and dragged her to their room. While he did that Aranea and Rufioh came out to check on their siblings.

Solomon then came back with a bag in his hands. He told them to quickly pack what they need and to be ready to leave. They left their home at went to the house of Solomon's friend, Doctor Leer Zahhak. Shortly after they arrived Solomon called the police, telling them about what just happened. A squad car was quickly sent to their apartment and their mom was arrested. It turned out all these years she smuggled drugs and weapons into and out of America. She was sentenced to life in prison and Solomon got full custody of Aranea and Vriska.

The next couple years were a bit rough on Vriska. She questioned herself and didn't know who she truly was. However that started to change in middle school. Tavros had introduced her to his friend Meulin and her older sister Nepeta. Nepeta was nice and quickly thought of Vriska as a friend. So to try and cheer her up she introduced her to a new RPG online, Homestuck. In it, you make your own character and traverse the land of Skia, fighting bosses and collecting treasure with your friends. Nepeta got Vriska, Tavros, and her friends to play with her, and they were pretty much hooked on it. They quickly formed two teams to compete against themselves; Scourge and Charge. Scourge consisted of Vriska as team leader, Terezi, Nepeta, Sollux, Nepeta's friend and the son of Dr. Zahhak Equius, his brother Horuss, Sollux's 'girlfriend' Feferi, her friend Eridan and his brother Cronus, while Charge had Karkat as their leader, Tavros, Gamzee, Tavros' friend Aradia, Kanaya, Meulin, Gamzee's brother Kurloz, Sollux's brother Mituna, and Karkat's (annoying) twin brother Kankri at the start. The teams had fun going against each other in Homestuck.

While playing online alone, Vriska meet another player during a in game special event. The two worked together and got to talking about themselves. She learned his name was John, he lived with his dad, older sister Jane and twin sister Jade, liked science and was a huge fan of Nick Cage (just like herself). Neither of them of course noticed that Nepeta logged in and listened to their little chat. Said girl quickly made it her goal to get these two together, somehow. Of course even she didn't see what happened next.

It was the first day of high school for Vriska. She was running late for class, biology to be exact. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she ran into someone else, knocking both down to the ground. As she got up Vriska noticed her glasses fell off and was about to look for them when the guy she crashed into handed them to her. She thanked him as he put them on, getting a good look at him. His eyes were a brilliant blue, hair black and somewhat neat and a goofy grin that she found cute on his face. Vriska thanked him and was about to introduce herself when the final warning bell went off. The two started to run off to their class, noticing they were going in the same direction.

They both made it to biology right before the final bell. They took the last two seats, right next to each other. During roll call, Vriska was surprised to hear his name was John, wondering if he was the same John she meet online. She soon got her answer when the teacher called her name, John turned to look at her with a surprised expression, confirming her suspicion.

The two quickly exchanged addresses and phone numbers and she introduced him to her friends during lunch (making Nepeta giggle). After that day, the two hanged out a lot during and after school. It wasn't until Valentine's Day that John had the courage to ask Vriska to be his girlfriend, which she immediately agreed to be. The two went on all kinds of dates across Seattle, but of course returned home by eleven or Solomon would have killed him. They even stayed together after high school. Then after five years of being together, John proposed to Vriska. The wedding was pretty simple, being held on the beach, all their friends and family were there to congratulate them. Now after two years of being married, they were already expecting their first child.

"You need to hurry John, we don't want to be late for Aranea's wedding," Vriska told him as she clipped in her blue rose hair pin.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done," John replied, as he finished tying his blue and green striped tie.

They heard a faint knock on the door before Tavros came in wearing a dark blue tux suit and white shirt with a brown pocket handkerchief in his pocket.

"Oh, sorry but me and Jade were just wondering if you guys were ready yet," he said.

"We're ready now Tavros, be down in a minute," Vriska told her brother with a smile. He nodded in understanding and went back down out.

Many things happened the last couple of years. Karkat and Nepeta started dating and got married a year after Vriska and John. Kanaya was introduced to John's friend from New York, Rose and two got married, there Terezi meet Dave, a friend of John, Rose, and Jade since they were kids, and they started dating. Meulin and Tavros actually started to date right before high school and their relationship was proven to be very strong. Kankri recently started to date Kurloz to everyone's surprise. Sollux and Feferi officially started to date at the beginning of high school, and he accidently got her pregnant near the end of senior year, he proposed to her shortly after and got married once the babies (twins to be exact) were born, then had another set of twins conceived during their honeymoon. Mituna has been dating Terezi's older sister Latula since the beginning of college. Jade started to date Dave's brother Dirk a few months ago. Aradia and Equius secretly started to date junior year and everyone found out they were together after they graduated, and plan to get married in three months. Lastly Aranea meet a man named Jake, and they were getting married tonight. The rest of their friends are still single, but Vriska believes Rufioh and Horuss are dating in secret, and have been since they started college.

"Okay then let's go," John said as he and Vriska walked down stairs. Tavros and Jade stood at the front door, the later wearing a strapless black dress with a green bow. The four piled into John's car and headed off to the wedding.

"Woo, give me a refile, refill," a blonde haired lady requested.

"Wvowv there, that's your eighth cup lady. I think you need slowv dowvn," a man with black hair said before taking a breath from his cigarette.

"Yeah sis, you seem motherfucking wasted. Don't want you to get hurt at my party sis," another man with wild hair and face paint explained to her.

"I'm god, good. Just need some fresh air is all," she replied, wobbling as she started to get up.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea. Wvho's your designated drivwer?"

"Oh don't have one but don't worry, I'll just go take a walk then just take a nap in my car. I do this all the time," she said, waving them off.

"Well, if you're sure. Just be careful sis."

The lady gave a small wave before walking out of the extremely loud bar.

"Man, if she wvas so totally wvasted I wvould havwe tried to bring her home Gamzee."

"No offense Cronus, but I don't think you add a motherfucking chance."

"Wvell, I at least had a better chance than Eridan."

"Everyone has a fucking better chance then Eri-dro."

Vriska looked out the window as they drove through town, the roads being more clear then they usually are.

"Tavros, Jade, what gender do you guys think the bay will be?"

"Uh, it might be a boy. Then he can have your strength and loyalty, and protect any future children you have," Tavros said.

"Well a girl could have that too, plus be extremely smart like John," Jade brought up.

"Guess everyone can't wait to see what'll come out," Vriska said.

"Yeah, it's only been you two and Sollux and Feferi who've started your own family, so everyone can't wait," Jade pointed out.

"That's true but I honestly think Karkat and Nepeta will try for kids next, or maybe Rose and Kanaya will try in vitro fertilization soon," Vriska decided to say.

"I honestly can't wait to hold our child as we cuddle on the couch," John said, smiling over at his wife.

"That's going to be nice," Vriska commented.

"Just four more months," John said. "I love you dear."

"I love you too."

An upcoming stop light quickly turned green for them and they started to cross, unaware of a silver Mercedes speeding down the hill at them.

The four hardly at time to register what happened as the car crashed into them. The last thing Vriska remembered before blacking out was putting one arm around her stomach, and reached for John with the other.

 **Well the first chapter ends here**

 **This chapter is a bit long with explanations for how the characters act, and etc. Some characters maybe a bit OCC but we can see how it turns out.**

 **Hope you enjoy and see the next chapter. while you wait check out my Red vs Blue and Fairy Tail crossover Fairy Scars.**

 **later**


	2. Chapter 2 No, No, NO!

When it all ended

"John could you help me with my dress?"

Vriska waits patiently in front of a mirror for her husband to help her zip up her dress. She smiles when she sees his brilliant blue eyes in the mirror's reflect as he stands behind her, petting her jet black and blue highlighted hair.

"Oh course Vris, anything for you," he says, helping her zip up her dark blue and black dress.

"Thanks honey, it's been getting harder to do with, you know," she replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. John gives her a kiss as his hands go down her body and stop at her bit noticeable stomach.

"Don't worry about it, whatever makes you and Vriska junior happy," John says with a goofy grin.

"One, if it's a girl we're not naming her that. Two, I'm pretty sure it's a boy. And three, I think whatever gender the baby turns out, we name it Nick."

"Okay then, that sounds good, though I still like Vriska junior, or maybe Melody."

Vriska gave a small laugh as she messed with John's black hair.

Vriska Serket grew up with her mother and older sister Aranea in an apartment in Seattle. They preety much had everything they wanted and needed. Her mother worked a lot so it was just the two sisters at home most of the time, even leaving them alone for days. Aranea would usually just read in her room, letting Vriska do whatever she wanted to. She would mainly just set up pranks for the other residents, swim in the pool, or hang out on the roof to look out at the sound. Vriska loved the water and enjoyed the times she got to hang out on the sound and the few times her family went to the beach.

At school, she was a bit of a bully, stealing a few candies from lunch boxes, placing frogs (live and dead) in teachers' desks, and gluing live spiders in students' hair. Vriska always had a fascination with spiders. While most girls her age found them creepy, she found them to be very cool. So naturally most of her schemes involved using these arachnids, easily linking her to them and getting caught.

She only had a few friends at this time due to her attitude and personality. Four to be exact. There was Karkat, a very loud (and foul) mouthed kid and son of the church's reverend, Sollux, a complete nerd who mainly just played his Gameboy and listened to his music while hanging out, Gamzee, the son of a higher class public official, but he was very laid back and was high from sniffing too much glue and markers, and lastly Terezi, a partially blind silly girl with a love for dragons and was brought up to respect the law, as her mother was a Judge. The five of them would hang out and draw (Vriska and Terezi had the most skill out of the five), play video games (they were easily dominanted by Vriska and Sollux, and destroyed when they were on the same team), and watch videos (Vriska liked action films especially with pirates, Terezi would choose fantasy films, Karkat loved rom-coms much to everyone else's dismay, Sollux didn't really care until Let's Plays came out, and Gamzee just put in random ass cartoons to watch). The group would get into fights but somehow always got back together.

When Vriska entered the fourth grade, her mother remarried to a man named Solomon Nitram. He was a nice man, tall, and his hair was really big. He had served as a pilot in the US Air Force but now just performed stunts for shows. He moved in with them along with his two sons Rufioh and Tavros, and their pet bull dog, Tinkerbull (which was a dumb name to Vriska). Their relationship was, difficult at first. Vriska was only a few months older then Rufioh, and two years older than Tavros, so she liked to pick on the later a bit. Only a few minor things like flick his forehead, steal his underpants, tape him to his door. He never spoke up for himself due to his nerves and just let it happen, brushing it off as a joke.

After a year living together, Vriska really surprised Tavros. While he was on the playground one day at school, playing with his Pokémon plushies, a bunch of older kids surrounded him and started to beat him up, trying to take his toys away. He tried to get away but they cornered him at the play structure. Tavros was extremely scared as they got closer. However, right as the older bullies got closer to him, a wasp's nest, glue, and spiders were dumped on them, causing them to run away in terror. Tavros looked up and saw Vriska holding a bucket full of glue and a branch in her hands. She had been getting ready for another prank when she saw her step-brother running towards the structure, making her mad and causing her to help him out. When Vriska got down, Tavros hugged her tightly, surprising the young Serket, but she smiled back at him. Vriska noticed that some of his toys got ripped so she asked one of her class mates and Karkat's cousin Kanaya to have her mom fix them at her shop, offering to pay for it with her own allowance. After this day, Vriska went on to be more supportive and protective of her family.

As time went by, Vriska's mom seemed to get more and more distant from the rest. Vriska still didn't know what her job was, and she would just be blown off every time she asked. However as the years went by she became a total bitch. She started to drink at multiple hours of the day, ignore Solomon, and just avoid them.

One night, she came home very late and extremely drunk. Tavros was the only one awake at the time getting himself a glass of water. He didn't even know she was home until he found a hand around his neck. She pinned him against the wall as she choked him, causing him to drop his glass, waking Vriska up in the process. She quickly went to the kitchen to find her mother choking Tavros. She was completely confused but once she saw Tavros' scared and terrified face, she knew what to do. She grabbed Rufioh's bat (that he always leaves there even though Aranea kept telling him not to) and hit her mom in the back of the head.

She let go of Tavros, but she immediately turned her attention to Vriska. The girl grew pale as her mother approached her, fire in her eyes. She held the bat up for defense but that was easily taken from her. Her mother brought up the bat and Vriska closed her eyes in fear, waiting to be hit. But she felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes to see Solomon holding her mom back. He knocked her out and dragged her to their room. While he did that Aranea and Rufioh came out to check on their siblings.

Solomon then came back with a bag in his hands. He told them to quickly pack what they need and to be ready to leave. They left their home at went to the house of Solomon's friend, Doctor Leer Zahhak. Shortly after they arrived Solomon called the police, telling them about what just happened. A squad car was quickly sent to their apartment and their mom was arrested. It turned out all these years she smuggled drugs and weapons into and out of America. She was sentenced to life in prison and Solomon got full custody of Aranea and Vriska.

The next couple years were a bit rough on Vriska. She questioned herself and didn't know who she truly was. However that started to change in middle school. Tavros had introduced her to his friend Meulin and her older sister Nepeta. Nepeta was nice and quickly thought of Vriska as a friend. So to try and cheer her up she introduced her to a new RPG online, Homestuck. In it, you make your own character and traverse the land of Skia, fighting bosses and collecting treasure with your friends. Nepeta got Vriska, Tavros, and her friends to play with her, and they were pretty much hooked on it. They quickly formed two teams to compete against themselves; Scourge and Charge. Scourge consisted of Vriska as team leader, Terezi, Nepeta, Sollux, Nepeta's friend and the son of Dr. Zahhak Equius, his brother Horuss, Sollux's 'girlfriend' Feferi, her friend Eridan and his brother Cronus, while Charge had Karkat as their leader, Tavros, Gamzee, Tavros' friend Aradia, Kanaya, Meulin, Gamzee's brother Kurloz, Sollux's brother Mituna, and Karkat's (annoying) twin brother Kankri at the start. The teams had fun going against each other in Homestuck.

While playing online alone, Vriska meet another player during a in game special event. The two worked together and got to talking about themselves. She learned his name was John, he lived with his dad, older sister Jane and twin sister Jade, liked science and was a huge fan of Nick Cage (just like herself). Neither of them of course noticed that Nepeta logged in and listened to their little chat. Said girl quickly made it her goal to get these two together, somehow. Of course even she didn't see what happened next.

It was the first day of high school for Vriska. She was running late for class, biology to be exact. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she ran into someone else, knocking both down to the ground. As she got up Vriska noticed her glasses fell off and was about to look for them when the guy she crashed into handed them to her. She thanked him as he put them on, getting a good look at him. His eyes were a brilliant blue, hair black and somewhat neat and a goofy grin that she found cute on his face. Vriska thanked him and was about to introduce herself when the final warning bell went off. The two started to run off to their class, noticing they were going in the same direction.

They both made it to biology right before the final bell. They took the last two seats, right next to each other. During roll call, Vriska was surprised to hear his name was John, wondering if he was the same John she meet online. She soon got her answer when the teacher called her name, John turned to look at her with a surprised expression, confirming her suspicion.

The two quickly exchanged addresses and phone numbers and she introduced him to her friends during lunch (making Nepeta giggle). After that day, the two hanged out a lot during and after school. It wasn't until Valentine's Day that John had the courage to ask Vriska to be his girlfriend, which she immediately agreed to be. The two went on all kinds of dates across Seattle, but of course returned home by eleven or Solomon would have killed him. They even stayed together after high school. Then after five years of being together, John proposed to Vriska. The wedding was pretty simple, being held on the beach, all their friends and family were there to congratulate them. Now after two years of being married, they were already expecting their first child.

"You need to hurry John, we don't want to be late for Aranea's wedding," Vriska told him as she clipped in her blue rose hair pin.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done," John replied, as he finished tying his blue and green striped tie.

They heard a faint knock on the door before Tavros came in wearing a dark blue tux suit and white shirt with a brown pocket handkerchief in his pocket.

"Oh, sorry but me and Jade were just wondering if you guys were ready yet," he said.

"We're ready now Tavros, be down in a minute," Vriska told her brother with a smile. He nodded in understanding and went back down out.

Many things happened the last couple of years. Karkat and Nepeta started dating and got married a year after Vriska and John. Kanaya was introduced to John's friend from New York, Rose and two got married, there Terezi meet Dave, a friend of John, Rose, and Jade since they were kids, and they started dating. Meulin and Tavros actually started to date right before high school and their relationship was proven to be very strong. Kankri recently started to date Kurloz to everyone's surprise. Sollux and Feferi officially started to date at the beginning of high school, and he accidently got her pregnant near the end of senior year, he proposed to her shortly after and got married once the babies (twins to be exact) were born, then had another set of twins conceived during their honeymoon. Mituna has been dating Terezi's older sister Latula since the beginning of college. Jade started to date Dave's brother Dirk a few months ago. Aradia and Equius secretly started to date junior year and everyone found out they were together after they graduated, and plan to get married in three months. Lastly Aranea meet a man named Jake, and they were getting married tonight. The rest of their friends are still single, but Vriska believes Rufioh and Horuss are dating in secret, and have been since they started college.

"Okay then let's go," John said as he and Vriska walked down stairs. Tavros and Jade stood at the front door, the later wearing a strapless black dress with a green bow. The four piled into John's car and headed off to the wedding.

"Woo, give me a refile, refill," a blonde haired lady requested.

"Wvowv there, that's your eighth cup lady. I think you need slowv dowvn," a man with black hair said before taking a breath from his cigarette.

"Yeah sis, you seem motherfucking wasted. Don't want you to get hurt at my party sis," another man with wild hair and face paint explained to her.

"I'm god, good. Just need some fresh air is all," she replied, wobbling as she started to get up.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea. Wvho's your designated drivwer?"

"Oh don't have one but don't worry, I'll just go take a walk then just take a nap in my car. I do this all the time," she said, waving them off.

"Well, if you're sure. Just be careful sis."

The lady gave a small wave before walking out of the extremely loud bar.

"Man, if she wvas so totally wvasted I wvould havwe tried to bring her home Gamzee."

"No offense Cronus, but I don't think you add a motherfucking chance."

"Wvell, I at least had a better chance than Eridan."

"Everyone has a fucking better chance then Eri-dro."

Vriska looked out the window as they drove through town, the roads being more clear then they usually are.

"Tavros, Jade, what gender do you guys think the bay will be?"

"Uh, it might be a boy. Then he can have your strength and loyalty, and protect any future children you have," Tavros said.

"Well a girl could have that too, plus be extremely smart like John," Jade brought up.

"Guess everyone can't wait to see what'll come out," Vriska said.

"Yeah, it's only been you two and Sollux and Feferi who've started your own family, so everyone can't wait," Jade pointed out.

"That's true but I honestly think Karkat and Nepeta will try for kids next, or maybe Rose and Kanaya will try in vitro fertilization soon," Vriska decided to say.

"I honestly can't wait to hold our child as we cuddle on the couch," John said, smiling over at his wife.

"That's going to be nice," Vriska commented.

"Just four more months," John said. "I love you dear."

"I love you too."

An upcoming stop light quickly turned green for them and they started to cross, unaware of a silver Mercedes speeding down the hill at them.

The four hardly at time to register what happened as the car crashed into them. The last thing Vriska remembered before blacking out was putting one arm around her stomach, and reached for John with the other.

 **Well the first chapter ends here**

 **This chapter is a bit long with explanations for how the characters act, and etc. Some characters maybe a bit OCC but we can see how it turns out.**

 **Hope you enjoy and see the next chapter. while you wait check out my Red vs Blue and Fairy Tail crossover Fairy Scars.**

 **later**


End file.
